Journey to Hell
by Alice1029
Summary: There is a huge demon infestation going on in a small town. It's none other Sam and Dean who goes to investigate. While stalking alleys, they meet Dante. Suddenly Castiel appears and tells them to leave because it is too dangerous. Lady also joins in saying that there's a big problem going on in Hell. What on earth is going on? /currently rewriting/
1. Chapter 1

YAY! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys all enjoy and review~

Disclaimers: Devil May Cry and Supernatural DO NOT belong to me. If it did...well you can probably imagine after all, I'm a crazy fangirl. MUHAHAHAHA. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Episode 1: New Devil Hunters! Friend or Foe?

It was a very dark night in which even the moon was not present. The faint street lights flickered as an attempt to grow brighter, but failed and returned to a dim state. A young couple walked through the ill-lighted alleyways to get back to their home.

"This place is really creepy." said the woman as she hugged her lover's arm tighter.

The man smiled and replied gently, "Don't worry. I'm right here and I'll protect you if anything happens."

They continued to walk when suddenly, there was a bright, red light in the next alley. Then they heard a soft but horrid scratching noise of metal on concrete, and faint walking noises growing louder and louder. When the couple turned and looked around the corner, they saw the walls painted blood-red and a body torn into pieces lying on the floor. The woman in turn, screamed as she saw an ugly mutated figure walked closer. As it came under the street light, it looked like a puppet that was made of a bunch random cloths that were sewn together with blades as parts of its limbs.

The couple darted out of the alley and ran as fast as they could through an abandoned street. They didn't dare to turn back and look because the scratching noises were getting louder and closer. All of a sudden, the man stopped running as he fell down. The woman stopped to look at her beloved but she only saw a corpse cut into two pieces separating the upper body and legs. However, before she could scream, the monster cleaved her head right off.

~insert SPN title screen~

A phone rang in a small motel room where a man was sitting and eating on the bed. He got up and answered the phone, "Hello? Bobby! Huh? You want us to investigate something for you? Sure, ya. Ok. Got it. Yup, I'll tell Sam. 'K, see ya, bye."

"Dean, what did Bobby say?" asked Sam as he came out of the shower.

"Hmm, he just wanted us to investigate some serial murders a few towns over. Supposedly, there is some kind of modern 'Jack-the-Ripper' staying in that town." Dean replied offhandedly, "So far there has been six victims and they've all been shredded to pieces. So much so that the police had a hard time trying to identify who they were."

"Huh. So, where's this town at?" asked Sam as Dean pulled out a map.

"Well, it's not far from here. I'd say it'll take around three hours to get there." Dean replied as he drew a red line for the route and then circled the city.

"That is a small town, Veldis. I haven't even noticed it before. Well, let's get started and drive there before dinner," said Sam as he stood up and started to pack.

~intermission~

As Sam and Dean drove into Veldis they noticed that it was a small town. There were still many shops that line the major streets. The streets were not crowded but still quite populated. The people seemed to just mind their own business. Most of the city was new and nice; there was even a small central park. However, there were just as many run down streets and dark alleyways as nice places. A black '67 Impala screeched to a stop in a parking lot for a motel. Sam and Dean got out of it and stretched after the long car drive.

"So, where do you think we should start investigating?" asked Sam as he looked around.

Dean also began to look around and replied, "We could go and stalk some alleys since it is almost sundown."

Sam looked up at the sky, it was dark orange and turning darker by the minute. He looked back at Dean and agreed, "That sounds like a good idea. Since all the victims were killed in dark alleys. Let's get ready."

Sam took his usual Taurus model 92 and Dean took his .45 caliber Colt as well as some extra bullets from the trunk of the Impala and headed into the alleyways.

After sundown Sam and Dean still could not find anything so they headed back to the motel they were staying in. Suddenly there was a flash of red light from the adjacent alleyway. "Did you see that?" asked Dean.

"Yah. That is definitely suspicious. Let's check it out." Sam replied as he and Dean walked into the alleyway while aiming their guns.

They saw a mutated monster that had blades for limbs walk in the other direction and immediately shot at it. The monster turned around to face them and made a noise like laughter but it was very high-pitched and was a lot like a screech. "Damn! I don't think the bullets even had any effect on this bastard here." Dean exclaimed as he continued to fire at it.

The monster suddenly ran the other way as if the brothers were a bore and didn't even matter. "We gotta chase it!" said Sam as they followed the monster down the dark path.

Sam and Dean heard rapid-firing from a gun up ahead as they chased the monster. The monster in front of them spurted blood everywhere and dropped dead. The blood from the monster had a few red colored orbs but before they could look at it closer, they heard a scream. They looked carefully into the distance to see a woman running towards them saying, "Help me!" before falling to the floor due to a bullet to the back of the head. They quickly ran and to the woman who fell only to see a man in a large red leather coat drenched in blood shoot at the corpse with an ivory pistol a few more times to make sure the woman was dead. The strange man picked up the red colored orbs that floated in the blood and stood back up. He had silver hair, cold, piercing blue eyes, and was almost as tall as Sam.

"What the hell are you doing!? You just killed an innocent woman!" Dean exclaimed as Sam and him aimed their guns at the mysterious man and began to fire.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down. I really don't want to get shot. It hurts and ruins my clothes, you know. Besides, you're just wasting bullets. " the man said while nonchalantly dodging the bullets Sam and Dean shot at him.

"Ok, then explain. Who the hell are you? And why did you just kill her?" asked Dean as they ceased fire but still held their guns up cautiously. "You'd better explain quickly before I shoot again."

"Pushy, now aren't ya?" the red man retorted while shrugging, "Who am I? Name's Dante. But hey, shouldn't you introduce yourselves before you ask someone else? People without manners these days."

"Why did you kill her?" Sam asked calmly while ignoring Dante's retort.

"Hmm? You mean that thing? I thought you guys came to kill it too. Afterall, I just made your job a whole lot easier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Check the body yourself."

Sam knelt by the dead body and turned it over while Dean still had his gun pointed at Dante. "Oh my god. He's right Dean. This here, is in fact a demon." Sam said as he showed Dean the face of the woman; her eyes were completely black, her face had become distorted, she even had half formed fangs in her mouth.

"Told ya. So, you guys going to drop a name anytime soon?" Dante stated as he crossed his arms.

"FBI Agent Jimmy Page and this is my partner, Agent Robert Plant." said Dean as he and Sam pulled out their FBI badges.

"Man, really? You shouldn't lie to your savior. Also, if you're going to lie, at least use something believable and not a reference."

"What? Oh, come on. I didn't think we would get busted this soon."

"My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam said.

"Sam! Are you sure it's ok to say that?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"Ya, he seem trustworthy enough. We can always take him out later if it was a bad idea." Sam whispered back.

"Sorry to interrupt your secret planning or whatever, but the blood on my clothes are about to dry. It's going to be a pain to wash out. We can just continue this conversation at my place." said Dante as he started to lead the way to his home.

Sam and Dean followed Dante to a shop with a red neon sign above that says 'Devil May Cry' in cursive. Dante kicked the door open and said, "Make yourselves at home." as he walked up the stairs to take a shower.

Sam and Dean sat on a faded couch and looked around as they waited for Dante to finish his shower. They saw that the walls were plastered with monster skulls that even they haven't seen before. In front of the couch was a table with a tower of stacked empty pizza boxes. In the middle of the room, there was a desk that also had many pizza boxes stacked on it as well as some magazines and an old fashioned dial phone. On the other side of the room had a pool table that no one bothered to clean up after a game. In the corner there was a small and old jukebox with many songs inside of it.

As Dante walked down the stairs, both brothers turned to look at him. Dante, who was only wearing pants, walked over and sat down at the desk. Sam was just about to open his mouth to ask questions but Dante suddenly slammed his feet onto the desk making the phone fly off the holder and caught it as he dialed a number.

"Hello? Ya. The usual is fine. Oh! Stop putting olives. I always ask for no olives but you guys always put it on. Thanks." Dante said into the phone and then placed it back onto the holder.

Seeing that Dante was no longer on the phone, Sam decided to question him. "Who are you exactly? And will you answer all of our questions?"

Dante looked over at Sam and replied, "Didn't I already tell you? I'm Dante. As for the question part... That depends on whether or not you will answer mine."

"So we have an agreement then."

"Yup. Just as soon as I get rid of a snooping rat." Dante said as he drew his ivory gun quickly and rapid fired at an empty space next to Dean. "You going to come out now? Or should I just blast your head off?"

"As expected from a son of Sparda." said a gravelly voice next to Dean as a man wearing a tan trench coat with a suit and tie under appeared out of nowhere.

"Hm. Oh great, an angel. Haven't seen your kind in quite a while." Dante said as he rolled his eyes.

"Cas!" Sam and Dean yelled out of surprise of seeing their friend appear.

The man nodded to his companions and proceeded to introduce himself, "Indeed. I am an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel."

"The pizza came!" Dante suddenly said as he heard a knock at the door, "Awesome timing. I was just getting really hungry!"

He temporarily ignored the angel and rushed to open the door. As Dante opened the door, there was a voice yelling, "You pizza bastard! Where's the money you owe me? You are off ordering your pizza everyday and you never pay me back! I swear, you're an idiot!"

After the rant, there was a gunshot and Dante fell backwards with a bullet in his head, dead. Sam and Dean who were alarmed, jumped to their feet and started to walk to Dante's corpse. They stopped immediately and pulled out their guns when they saw a figure step into the building. They saw a woman dressed in a green, plaid mini skirt, a loose white blouse, and carried a giant rocket launcher with a mounted bayonet on her back as well as a pistol in her hand. "Oh, you didn't tell me you had guests, Dante." She said calmly to the corpse.

"What the hell are you talking about? You just killed Dante and now you're talking to him? How much did he owe you anyway?" Dean yelled as he aimed his gun at the woman.

The woman just smiled as she said, "Hmm? He owed me a few million. So, I just killed him. Now I'm going to kill all of you."

Suddenly, there was a small groan that came from Dante's corpse and he stood up. "Stop teasing my guests, Lady. I don't owe you that much. You still owe me from the time you destroyed my door. Plus, you didn't have to shoot me in the head. Even if I don't die from it, it still hurts like hell. And I just took a shower!" the supposedly dead Dante ranted.

"Stop complaining. I brought your pizza. It's on the back of my bike." Lady said as she went back out and brought the pizza inside.

"Awesome. Here you guys, dig in." Dante said while grinning at Sam, Dean and Castiel.

Sam and Dean finally recovered from their shock and pointed their guns at Dante and Lady. "What the hell are you?" Dean yelled.

Dante sighed and replied, "Aww, come on. Can't we all just get along? I don't want to be shot again."

"I asked. What are you?!" Dean repeated while emphasizing each word.

"He is Dante, son of Sparda. He is half devil and half human." Castiel interrupted and told Sam and Dean.

"Ok, ok. Since we've gotten this far, I might as well explain everything myself." Dante said as he sat back down on at his desk eating pizza, "To say it simply, my father, Sparda, was a devil."

"Huh. So that explains you not dying earlier. But Sparta? You mean like what you yell when you kick someone down?" Dean asked as Dante laughed at that question.

"Dean. I'm pretty sure that's not it." Sam said in a deadpan tone.

"Ha! None of them know you. And here I thought you were finally getting better business." Lady interrupted.

"Tch...Haven't any of you heard of the Legend of Sparda? I know the angel knows. How about you guys?" Dante continued as he ignored Lady's comment.

"Oh! I got it! Yes, I've heard of it, but I thought it was only a legend." Sam said and then trailed off, "Are you saying it's actually true?"

"Whoo! Everyone clap your hands for Sam Winchester. You got it!" Dante said as he smiled his trademark shit-eating-grin.

"Whoa! Someone fill me in here!" Dean said as he turned to look at Sam.

"The short story is that two millenniums ago, there the king of the Underworld decided to wage war and conquer humanity. But his most trusted knight, Sparda, sided with the human and fought as a one-man-army against all of the Underworld. In the end, Sparda won and sealed off the passage of the Underworld." Sam explained to Dean quickly.

"So, you're say that this Sparda guy is your dad? Ha. Yah, right." Dean scoffed as he looked back at Dante.

"Hey, if you don't believe me, go ask your angel friend right there."Dante said as they all turned to face Castiel.

Castiel fidgeted nervously under the attention as he said, "What he said it true. I met his father once."

"Are you sure, Cas?" Sam asked as Castiel nodded to confirm.

"See. Told ya. Well, the rest of the story goes that Sparda fell in love with my mother, Eva. And she gave birth to me and my twin brother, Vergil. So, here I am now!" Dante resolved.

"Wait so where's your brother?" Dean asked curiously.

"..."

Lady suddenly spoke up and said sadly, "That is probably a question for another day."

"It's ok, Lady. I can tell them." Dante continued, "Vergil tried to obtain ultimate power and get revenge after our mother was killed by demons. After I fought him, he fell into the depths of hell with a mortal wound saying that he was going to stay in father's home."

"Oh." Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard of a story like this somewhere else." Dean whispered to Sam.

"So who are you guys? And why would you know an angel?" Dante asked Sam and Dean.

"We are actually travelling demon hunters. When we were little, our mother was killed by a demon and from then on, we moved a lot. Our dad raised us and trained us to become professional demon hunters." Dean said.

"Dean sold his soul to a demon when he was trying to bring me back to life. After he was sent to Hell when the contract ended, Castiel brought him back up." Sam continued.

"Then we went through the whole Lucifer using Sam as a vessel, apocalypse, saving the world ordeal. And now we are back in business with 'normal' demon hunting." Dean finished.

"Huh. So you guys have been through a lot too." Dante declared, "So with that, I'm assuming that you are here to find the demon going around and ripping people up here and there."

"Yes. Do you have information on it?" Sam replied quickly.

"Hey! He's my prey."Lady said suddenly, "I'm getting paid to get rid of that bastard."

"Oh, it's worse than you think. Castiel...can I just say Cas? Cas over there sensed it too. The ripper demon is only the beginning." said Dante as he glanced at Castiel.

Castiel looked straight at Sam and Dean and said, "Indeed. I came to get you out of here. This place is very dangerous and the new king of Hell is trying to take over. So let's go."

"Cas. We're staying. If the king of Hell or whatever is trying to conquer the world. We'll just kick his ass back to where he came from." Dean declared firmly.

"Dean." Castiel warned, "We are leaving. Like I said, this place is too dangerous. Even I don't know what this part of the world is like."

Sam interrupted, "Cas. I agree with Dean. If the king of Hell is coming, then we need to stop him. There are many innocent people who are going to be killed if we don't do this."

Castiel, being defeated in the argument, reluctantly agreed, " Ok. However, I will accompany you. This is no longer just about Heaven and Hell. There are many other religions and pagan gods out there."

"Great!" Dante exclaimed, "So that settles it, we are all going to have one hell of a party! Sam, Dean you can go rest for the night. Cas. Well, angels don't need rest so do whatever. Lady, why are you even here? Either way, we'll all meet back here tomorrow at 11am to come up with a plan. Don't forget to bring all your weapons."

~End of Episode 1~

* * *

So... how was it? Please review! :) If you review, I'll post the next chapter sooner! (hahaha...now I'm just resorting to bribery) See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Too Much Information Is Better Than None At All

"Dean! Get up already!" yelled Sam as Dean got off the bed drowsily.

"I know, I know." Dean mumbled loudly as he got dressed and checked the clock; it was currently 10:30 am.

Dean then staggered into the bathroom to wash his face. Sam walked around the room looking if they had left anything. It was just in case because he was pretty sure they didn't bring anything in from the start. When Dean came out of the bathroom, Castiel suddenly appeared.

"Whoa! Don't do that, Cas." Dean exclaimed.

Castiel turned to look at him and said, "Good. You guys are all ready to go?"

"Ya. We're all done and ready to leave. Let's go." Sam replied as they all headed out to the Devil May Cry office once more.

~insert SPN title screen~

As soon as Sam, Dean and Castiel arrived at the shop, they heard yelling on the second floor. Sam and Dean immediately pulled out their guns, but relaxed as soon as they heard Dante shout, "I'm up, I'm up! I'm not going to go back to sleep so put that rocket launcher away! You're going to destroy my shop!"

"Heh. Looks like I'm not the only one who oversleeps." Dean said as the trio headed into the shop.

Sam sat on the couch while Dean went to go play with the jukebox as Lady walked down the stairs. She smiled sweetly and told them, " Hello boys, make yourselves at home. Sorry about Dante. He's just an idiot."

"I heard that!" Dante exclaimed as he came down the stairs, "At least I'm not fat!"

"Hey, hey. I think Lady is gorgeous. She's beautiful in every way." Dean joined in as he smiled at Lady.

"You're not so bad yourself." Lady said to Dean.

Sam sighed and interrupted, "Not the right time, Dean. Also, Dante. What was the plan you were saying yesterday? We brought our weapons."

"Oh! That. What do you guys want an explanation on first? What we are fighting, weapons to use, or other items?" Dante asked.

"We'd like to know more about our enemies first." Sam said formally.

"So basically, in a few days, demons are going to open a hell gate somewhere close to here and we are going to jump right in and kick their asses back into hell. Then we're going to fight whoever is in charge and seal him away." Dante explained proudly.

Lady sighed and commented, "That wasn't even close to being clear. I'll explain. I did some research and it turns out that the supposed King of Hell is trying to conquer humanity. As you already know. We're going to have to fight the Seven Deadly Sins that made an alliance with him."

"Whoa, whoa. But, we already killed them. Those guys were not even that much trouble." Dean interrupted.

"They were probably decoys. Haven't you heard? The real Seven Deadly Sins: Lucifer is Pride, Mammon is Greed, Asmodeus is Lust, Leviathan is Envy, Beelzebub is Gluttony, Satan is Wrath, and Belphegor is Sloth."

"I know we kicked Lucifer back into his cage. We also killed Dick Roman, the leader of the blobs. But what about the others?" Dean asked.

"Whoa! High five, man. That's awesome." Dante said as they high-fived.

"Yes, Lucifer is trapped. Leviathan is not Dick Roman. According to my resources, he is in purgatory. Satan just most likely just didn't agree with the plan of teaming up. Belphegor is supposedly sealed off somewhere." continued Lady, "We will have to fight Mammon, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub. I don't have much more information on them. They've been keeping a low profile and trying to buy time for this whole plan. So that's all the information we have so far."

"I see. Wait, wait. So what was that thing we saw yesterday?" Sam questioned.

"That was a demon. You know, the black smokey things. When they are at a place near Hell, like here, they can accumulate and form a solid body. The particular one you saw was a scarecrow. They usually attack in mobs though." Dante explained.

"So. We're supposed to fight these in mobs? That's going to be pretty extreme." Dean commented.

"Ya. That's why I told you to bring all your weapons. So that I can see if they are useful enough to pack. It's not like we have unlimited space, right?" said Dante, "We can do that now. If you want."

"That's a good idea." Sam replied as he went outside to get all their guns and knives from the trunk of the Impala.

Sam took out each weapon carefully as Dante and Lady examined them. Most of the weapons were handguns, but there were also a few knives and two angel swords. "Oh. Is that a Desert Eagle? This baby can pack a punch!" Lady exclaimed as she held up a large gun, "I've been wanting one but I don't have enough space to carry it. Such a shame."

"Shotgun. Beretta. Oh! Smith & Wesson and two angel swords. Not bad." Dante evaluated as he finished looking through all of the weapons, "What do you usually use?"

"I use the .45 caliber Colt and Sammy here uses a Taurus model 92. Pretty badass, right?" Dean answered while he smiled proudly, "We've got quite the collection. Took us some time to get all this."

"Well, it's good for normal demons but when it comes to hordes. You can't really fight off all them with guns. Well, unless you're like Lady, you can reload really fast, and you're good at hand-to-hand combat." Dante replied and turned to Lady, "Can you show them all your weapons?"

Lady shrugged and said, "Sure why not. Just for these boys."

First, she took off her rocket launcher then she took out her submachine gun with a bayonet that was strapped to the back off her leg. She grabbed and showed two 9mm pistols she hid in the back of her skirt as well as many grenades. She pulled out another pistol from under her skirt. "I also have extra magazines that's already loaded just in case." Lady said nonchalantly as she pulled out an extra magazine for each gun and smiled.

"Whoa. That's pretty excessive, isn't it? That's overkill. Or not. I don't think we can pull that off." Dean remarked as Sam just stared and nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. I don't think I can pull that off either. That's why you guys are going to just use your usual gun and I'm going to lend you each two devil arms." Dante responded while smiling light-heartedly, "Cas, you have your angel sword right? I don't think you will need any more weapons. Do you?"

"Indeed. I have my angel sword. I can just use my powers so you will not need to lend me anything." agreed Castiel.

"Alright! I'll show you all my countless battle trophies." Dante said as he grinned and led Sam and Dean to an adjacent room.

"This is awesome!" Dean exclaimed as he entered after Dante with Sam behind him.

There was a sudden voice among the weapon racks, "Master is back. He also brought guests. We must entertain them."

"Indeed. What should we do?" a second voice said as Dante sighed and groaned.

"Brother! Master is sighing and groaning."

"Sigh? Groan? What are those?"

"Well, a sigh is-"

"Stop!" Dante interrupted, "I've told you before. The condition was to be quiet! Or else I'll throw you away. Got it?"

"..."

"Good. That was Agni and Rudra, twin swords that control fire and wind." Dante said to Sam and Dean as he pointed to the two orange and blue blades in the corner.

"Wow. So now weapons can talk too?" Dean asked.

"No. It's just those two. Basically, most devil arms are made of souls of defeated strong demons that transforms into weapons, kinda like living weapons but not really. Pick any two that you like." Dante replied heartily.

As Sam and Dean walked over to the many weapons in the room; they saw many various blades, gauntlets with greaves, firearms, and other things. Dean suddenly heard a faint guitar strum and turned to see what made the noise. A purple guitar leaned against the wall caught his eye and he walked towards it. It was really stylish and looked as if it was it was shining. He picked it up and heard it thrum again. "Is this also a weapon? It's so cool!" Dean declared as he plucked the strings.

"That babe there is Nevan, the lightning witch. She was one hell of a woman." Dante responded as he grinned, "She seems to like you a lot."

"Heh. Of course. After all, I am a lady-killer." Dean replied as he also grinned.

Dante laughed as he proceeded to explain how to use Nevan, "You can play chords to send shock waves of lightning or summon bats to attack and defend. She can also transform into a scythe and you can use her that way too. Don't test it inside though; you'll wreck my shop."

While Dean and Dante talked about Nevan, Sam was still looking around for something to stick out. His eyes stopped at a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor. There were various glowing designs that was emitting shades between red and purple. The gauntlets looked like claws and the greaves had small saws. Sam reached out and touched it; as soon as his had made contact with the armor, it attached itself onto his body. "Whoa! What just happened?" Sam exclaimed as he fell to the floor, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it on."

Dante and Dean laughed when they saw Sam sprawled on the floor in a mess. "It's ok." Dante said after his laughing fit, "That's Gilgamesh. It just wants to be used again. It's quite the partner."

"It's not really as heavy as I thought it would be." Sam said as he stood up, "So, how do you use this?"

"It looks pretty good on you, Sammy." Dean complemented.

"Mainly, it ups your physical abilities. You can also charge it to make attacking stronger. You can also cut monster with the blades on the greaves and the gauntlets. Then there are normal punches and kicks." Dante summed up.

"Cool. So, we need one more each, right?" asked Dean.

Sam continued, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm...I think you would like Cerberus, a tripartite ice element nunchaku." Dante said to Sam then turned to Dean, "You look like someone who would like Ifrit, a pair of fire gauntlets."

Dante walked over to the shelves and got Sam Cerberus and Dean Ifrit. When Sam received Cerberus, he saw that the handles were shaped like poles of ice and it was a bit cold. As Dean looked over Ifrit, he noticed that there was a dragon head shape covering the hand of each gauntlet it was also radiating heat. "Whoa. Not bad at all." Dean complemented while smiling, "So how do you use this bad boy?"

"Heh. Knew you'd like it!" Dante replied as he grinned, "Well, it increases your fighting potential and you can control fire to protect you and attack enemies."

"Wait. How do you use a triple-part nunchaku? I'm not really sure..." Sam interrupted.

"You use it kinda like a normal nunchaku." Dante answered, "Except, it's a bit more complex. It'll come to you when you try it out. You can also freeze things and create ice pillars or things like that."

"I see. So will we be able to try these out later?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Not in here though. I owe enough money as it is." Dante said as he smiled at Sam and Dean, "So. Let's go back to Cas and Lady. They're probably tired of waiting for us."

As they headed out Dean suddenly questioned, "How did you even meet Lady? She's quite the girl."

"That's quite a long story. But when we first met, she shot she rocket launcher at me and almost ran me over with her bike." Dante replied.

"Wow. She's really feisty." Dean commented.

"Not really the time right now, Dean. You too, Dante. I swear, you guys are so alike. I can't even believe that I would meet another adult like that." said Sam as they rejoined with Castiel and Lady in the main room.

"So you boys got it all sorted out?" Lady asked as she saw them walking back in.

Sam replied, "Yes. Wait, no. Dante, what are you using?"

"Oh, I'm using Ebony and Ivory, Rebellion, and I'm bringing Yamato." Dante said while he pointed to each as he named them.

"So, you are all finished." Castiel concluded as Sam, Dean, and Dante nodded.

"Ok. On to the next part then." Lady said, "What things do you guys usually use to hunt demons and things like that?"

"Umm... We have EFM readers, cameras, infrared thermal-scanner, holy water, salt, some silver, black light, and a few other things." Sam replied.

"Holy water is good," Dante said while Lady nodded, "because it is really expensive. But the rest aren't really the things to use in the Underworld."

"The whole Underworld is different," Castiel agreed, "It is not just 'Hell' for Christianity but all the 'Hells' of different religions as well."

"Wait. So, what do we need?" Dean asked, "And how will we get it in time?"

"No worries, my friend." Dante said as he pat Dean on the shoulder, "I have a stash of my saved up items that we can all share. I'm going to get them while Lady explains their uses."

Lady began, "Basics first. There are many types of things that we can use. First off, they are split into two categories: orbs and items. Orbs are used for many things depending on the color it is. Red orbs are made of crystallized demon blood. They can be used for opening specific doors and buying for other items."

"Whoa, so there are stores that sell items in Hell?" Dean interrupted.

"Not quite. There are Divinity Statues that are kinda like shops. It's a golden statue of a woman holding an hourglass. You can purchase items from there." Lady answered.

"That's really odd." Sam commented.

Lady continued, "Anyways, there are green orbs that are made of crystallized demon fluids that can heal wounds the moment they are picked up. Blue orbs and fragments give you more energy and vitality. Yellow orbs can actually revive you."

"Revive? How is that possible?" Sam questioned.

"Well, it pulls your soul back into the body and heals the body completely. However, they are really rare and hard to find." Lady replied.

"I get it. So is that it?" Dean said.

"No, but those are all the ones that we can use." Lady said, "Dante, who is half demon, can use purple and white orbs. It lets him turn into a full demon for a certain amount of time."

"Oh. So we don't need those." Sam said, "But what about Cas?"

"As far as I know, there aren't anything specifically for angels so he can only use what we could." Lady stated.

"It is fine. I do not really need anything." Castiel declared.

"Ok. On to the items. There is holy water, I think I mentioned it is really expensive. It is used to ward away evil and severely damages demons that are near you." Lady proceeded, "Then there are two stars that we can use. The vital star, that is green, is used to heal wounds. You can save those for later unlike the green orbs. The other is the untouchable, a yellow star. Like you can guess from the name, it makes you invulnerable for a period of time."

"Cool! It's like the invincibility in Mario games!" Dean remarked as Lady laughed.

Dante strolled back into the room with a bag full of things and asked while looking at Lady laugh, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Lady said as she regained her composure, "So, what do you have?"

Dante laughed nervously as he dumped the contents onto the pool table and replied, "I think I used most of my stash during the whole savior incident."

Sam, Dean, Lady and Castiel all looked at what was on the table: three vital stars, four yellow orbs, one hundred red orbs, and three blue orb fragments. After looking everything over twice, Lady turned to Dante and smiled sweetly. Sam and Dean looked at Lady and slowly backed away; they could practically feel the malice radiating from her despite her kind smile. She quickly drew her pistol and began to shower Dante with bullets. Dante, in turn, started to run and dodge bullets while saying, "I'm sorry, Lady! Come on! Don't shoot me! I thought I had more, but things happen, you know!"

Sam, Dean and Castiel watched the scene while silently pitying Dante. Lady suddenly stopped firing and sighed. She then spoke up, "Fine. You owe me big time for this, Dante. I'll share my safety portion of items with you guys. I have five vital stars, three holy waters, two untouchables, five hundred red orbs, six yellow orbs, and four blue orbs."

Lady then went outside to get the items from the back compartment of her bike. When she came back inside she put all of the items on top of Dante's pile on the pool table. "So, how are we going to split this?" Dean asked.

"I think Dante and I should each get one vital star and everyone else would get two. You guys are humans and you would probably need it more." Castiel said and everyone agreed.

Eventually, with a lot of debate, everyone got two yellow orbs, a hundred and twenty red orbs, and one holy water since Sam and Dean brought their own. Everyone got a blue orb except Dante who got his three fragments. They all agreed that Lady would keep the two untouchables until someone needed it. Everyone sighed and began to relax. Sam, Dean and Castiel reclined on the couch, Dante sat back at his desk, and Lady Sat on top of the pool table.

Suddenly, Dante sat up straight and said, "Looks like we've got company."

The door to Devil May Cry then was blown apart and pieces of wood showered everyone in the room. Sam, Dean and Castiel stood up and readied themselves for a battle. Lady took out her pistol and aimed at the doorway. Dante merely picked up another slice of pizza and began eating. A woman walked through the dust and debris of the doorway. She was tall and had long blond hair. She wore all black clothes and had sunglasses on. "Trish!" Lady exclaimed.

"Do you have to blow down my door every time to come here?" Dante questioned.

"Hi, Lady!" Trish said as she took of her sunglasses, "And Dante."

"Whoa, she's hot." Dean whispered to Sam while Sam just sighed.

Trish took a look around the room and asked, "So, who are your guests? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

~End of Episode 2~

* * *

Ok. That's it for part 2. I think I'll update every other Monday. It seems reasonable, at least before school starts. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will have some action. Thanks to YukiTSensei for reviewing! I would love more reviews so I know how you guys all feel about this story~~ So please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here! I think my titles are turning into Gintama titles...if any of you guys know that anime...It's my favorite! Ah...tangents... Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but enjoy~ :)

* * *

Episode 3: Who Is This Blue Figure? Wait, He Looks Familiar

"This here is Trish. Those three are Sam, Dean and Castiel." Dante said as he pointed to each person respectively.

Trish smiled and greeted them, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine." Dean replied as he winked at her.

"Anyway," Trish interrupted, "I came here to borrow Sparda for a bit. I got a job from some really rich guy to exterminate some demons in his estate."

"You're not staying?" Dante asked, "Wait...Why do you get all the good jobs while I have to do the non-paying kind?"

"Who knows." Trish answered then looked towards Sam, Dean and Castiel, "I'll get out of your way in a bit."

"Sparda's in the back." Dante said reluctantly.

"I'll go with you!" Lady said as she got up and went to chat with Trish.

After Trish and Lady went to go get Sparda, Dean said, "There are so many hot babes in this town. I'm so jealous of you, Dante."

"Sadly, I'm pretty sure I have bad luck with women." Dean replied as he sighed, "They both rip me off every chance they get. Which is why I'm so in debt. Besides, Trish looks pretty much exactly like my mother and Lady always tries to kill me."

"Can I see a picture of your mom?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Dante said as he held up the picture on his desk.

"Trish does look like her. Your mom's a real beauty." Dean commented.

"Of course! My father was really handsome too. Can't you tell by looking at me?" Dante replied while smiling.

Dean laughed and said, "Anyways, that's really depressing."

"I'm used to it already." Dante declared as he sighed.

As Trish and Lady came out again, Trish had a giant sword in her hands. "Thanks, Dante. Got to go." she said as she was about to leave.

"See ya later." Lady said as she waved and sat back down.

"Wait! Pay for my door will ya?" Dante said.

Trish merely smiled and replied, "No can do. I'll check it off of what you owe me. But, I'll give you some rather shocking information. I've heard many rumors of someone with white hair and a blue coat, drenched in blood in the town nearby. They also said he was probably heading this direction."

~insert SPN title screen~

Lady suddenly spoke up with a shocked expression, "You can't mean..."

"I would assume so." Trish answered.

Dante frowned and said, "Thanks, Trish. See ya then."

"Bye!" Trish said as she hopped onto her black bike and sped away.

"What was that about?" Dean asked after Trish left.

Dante smiled and replied, "Nothing. It isn't that important."

"Whoa." Sam suddenly exclaimed, "I think Trish brought a whole horde of demons behind her. No wonder she seemed to be in a hurry."

Everyone stepped out of Devil May Cry to see what Sam was talking about. They all saw crowd of various demons walking towards them. "Trish! You bitch!" Dante yelled at particularly no one since Trish left.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to work." Dean said as he laughed, "I bet we can kill more that you guys!"

"You're on!" Dante said as he recovered from being angry at Trish, "Loser is a wimp!"

They then grabbed their weapons and ran into the crowd of monsters. Dean used Nevan in scythe form to hack away at a group of demons. Lady rapidly fired her sub-machine gun and pistol. Sam roundhouse kicked and punched through the crowd. Dante slashed a few demons in half. Castiel stabbed demons through with his angel sword and punched them away. They met each other again in the dead center of the crowd. Sam, Dean and Dante next to each other, Lady next to Dante, and Castiel to the right of Sam. Back to back and in a circle, they saw that they were outnumbered and surrounded.

"I don't think we should compete. Too outnumbered." Sam said as he ducked from a demon trying to decapitate him.

"I don't like backing out of competitions, but you're right." Dante replied while he lopped off the demon's head.

"Ya. Let's kick some asses!" Dean agreed as he sent a bolt of lightning into the crowd.

"Shut up and fight serious already." Lady remarked as she shot a few demons that charged in their direction.

Castiel remained silent and concentrated. He stabbed a demon in the gut and threw it onto another. A reptilian demon ran to stab Castiel. He dodged and it exploded in a blinding light. Dean who was strumming chords on Nevan to summon bats and shock waves looked into the light. Blinded for a few moments, a throwing knife was implanted into his thigh. "Damn!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled the knife out, "I thought you guys were backing me!"

Blood ran down Dean's leg, staining his pants. Nevan transformed from a guitar into a scythe. He sliced a demon in half then staggered to stab another through the chest. Three demons ran up to Dean, who didn't have time to back away. Sam kicked the demons backwards, protecting Dean while yelling, "We are!"

Dante hit a stray green orb on the ground to Dean and said, "Dude, pay more attention."

Dean grabbed it and it was absorbed immediately. The knife wound close and healed. He quickly rejoined the battle. He saw a glint of metal in the corner of his eye. Nevan was pulled up and defected a demon's attempt to kill him. He then hacked the demon into two parts.

As the battle wore on, blood covered everyone fighting. Unable to wipe it off, they continued to fight ignoring it. Dante swung his sword wildly, killing many demons in front of him. He felt an immense pain in his back. He looked down to see a blade protruding from his chest. Blood ran down his torso. A demon stabbed him through with its blade. "Shit." he murmured as he coughed up blood.

He turned around and hacked away at the demon. He quickly pulled out the blade and flung it at a demon trying to attack him. "You ok, man?" Dean asked as he quickly sliced another demon apart.

"I've had worse." Dante replied as he continued to fight, eventually finding a green orb.

There was a sudden loud bang from Lady's direction. She had shot a rocket into the crowd. It killed a lot of the demons in the area. Lady proceeded to throw grenades into the thinning group. The many explosions cleared off a lot of demons. Castiel was smiting as many enemies as he could. Sam brawled with a group of demons. Dante was cutting his way into the small group of demons left. Dean assisted with vicious bats and occasional lightning. Lady fired her rocket launcher again.

When the mob began to thin out, all battles were now dispersed. It was every person to themselves. A group of demons surrounded Dean. They all lunged at him at the same time. Dean immediately struck a chord that created an electric shock wave. The demons were blasted back. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw another charging at him. Dean dodged, but the demon's knife grazed Dean's cheek. Blood dripped from the cut. Without flinching, Dean used scythe Nevan to detach the torso from the legs. Demons continued to try to overwhelm him. He chopped up enemies in front and behind him. He suddenly felt something zoom past his face. It was a knife. Before Dean could react, another few knives were thrown. Dean dodged most of them, but one was impaled into his left shoulder. He spun the scythe to deflect any more projectiles coming at him while pulling the blade out. Hacking and slashing through monsters, Dean finally found a small green orb. It was just enough to heal his shoulder. He continued to fight on.

Near Dean, Castiel was smiting demons as he pushed through the small crowd. A large demon rushed to him with a blade raised. Castiel ducked and stabbed it in the gut. Before he could dislodge his sword, a demon sliced into his arm to the bone. He winced in pain and quickly turned around. Before the demon could react, he grabbed it's face to smite it. His own blood as well as demon blood was splattered on his trench coat. His left arm was immobile. He continued to fight unyieldingly. Suddenly, five demons all charged at him. He moved away and punched one to the other side. The other four monsters relentlessly continued to attack. Without warning, a grenade flew from behind Castiel into the attacking demons. He jumped backwards just as it exploded, avoiding the blast. "Thank you." Castiel said as he nodded towards Lady, who smiled.

"No problem." Lady replied, "Always here to help."

After the explosion, Castiel found a green orb that healed his wounded arm and fought on. Lady was reloading at incredible speeds. In the midst of shooting at demons, she kicked one of her extra magazines up and discarded one that just ran out. She then quickly turned the empty gun upside-down and the falling magazine slid into it. She continued to rapid fire at the demons that were crowding her. One demon ran up to her. As it tried to stab her, Lady ducked and dropped a gun to punch it. She then took out her rocket launcher and shot it in to the crowd. Smoke filled her sight as she jumped aside. Lady used this time to reload all of her other guns. As the smoke began to clear, an unseen knife stabbed into her stomach area. She punched the demon away. She yanked the blade out. Blood flowed down her abdomen as she pressed on the wound with her hand. She continued to fire at demons with her submachine gun in her other hand. She saw a small glint of green behind the demons and stopped firing. The demons took this chance and charged at her. Lady then rolled to the side and ran past the demons. On the ground was a green orb. She quickly grabbed it and her stab wound healed. The demons turned around and charged at her again. This time, she fired her rocket launcher at them. They exploded and dirt flew everywhere.

Sam was brawling through a crowd of demons when the dirt and dust cloud blew his way. He could not see the demons anymore. The dirt hurt his eyes so he closed them and stood still. Shadows behind the grime moved towards him. He felt wind rush beside his face. It was a knife. Sam opened his eyes and resisted the pain of the dirt. He saw a figure moving to the right of him. He tackled it. "Whoa!" Dante exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

"S-sorry." Sam replied as he helped Dante stand, "I couldn't see anything in the dust cloud and I thought…"

"No problem." Dante responded as he laughed, "But I guess now we're a bit surrounded."

They looked around to see demons clustered around them. They stood back to back. Sam held out his fists. Dante readied his sword. The demons charged. Sam punched one to the right and kicked another away. He then punched a puppet-like one and it flew backwards into another demon and both collapsed. Dante sliced through demons and batted them away. He thrust his sword in one and sung it off. They both ran through the crowd like madmen. Sam uppercutted a demon and it flew up. As it fell back down, Dante hacked it in half. "I guess we won't be finished in a while." Sam said as they returned to being back-to-back.

"I know right." Dante yelled as they both charged into the enemy, "This party is getting crazy!"

~intermission~

As the battle came to an end, everyone was panting and weary with fatigue. Everyone had minor scratches and cuts they had not bothered to heal with a green orb. As they looked up to the sky, they discovered that the sun had begun to set. When they looked around, they noticed that the demons no longer paid attention to them. Instead, the last group of demons were crowding something else. As they approached the group cautiously, the demons were thrown back with a blinding light similar to Castiel's smiting. The left over demons that were not killed with the light was cut into pieces with a blade the demons had used.

A figure drenched in blood came closer. Sam, Dean, and Castiel saw that the man looked somewhat familiar. He was dressed in a blue victorian long coat. As they looked him over more, they were shocked to see that he was identical to Dante; the only difference was that his eyes were red instead of clear blue. Dean turned to look at Dante and asked, "Dante?"

Dante slowly nodded and approached the man while saying, "Vergil?"

Vergil suddenly ran up to Dante only to stab him in the gut. Dante ignored the pain as Vergil pulled the blade out and blood sprayed everywhere. In Vergil's eyes, he saw fear and madness clouding up all other judgments. Sam and Dean ran to go help Dante but Lady held them back. "Don't." She told them, "This is not something we should be involved in."

Before Vergil could pull away, Dante took ahold of his shoulders. "Vergil. Look at me." he said soothingly, "It's me. Dante. Remember?"

Vergil loosened his grip on the blade. His eyes turned into a crystal blue color. "Dante?" he replied as he looked at Dante, "Is this a hallucination?"

"No. This is reality." Dante answered.

"So I've finally made it." Vergil said before he collapsed into Dante's arms.

Dante was setting him down on the floor only to discover that his back had many knife hilts sticking out of it. "Guys, could you help me for a bit?" Dante asked everyone else who were watching the scene unfold.

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Lady ran to Dante and Vergil's side. They helped Vergil sit up as Dante slowly pulled out several knives from his back and then undressed his torso gently. "They coated the knives with holy water. It must have burned him really bad and he probably can't heal as well as before." Castiel observed as he examined a blade.

"That's just plain sick and messed up." Dean commented as he looked over all the wounds and scars on Vergil's body.

"Those bastards." Dante said angrily, "They'll pay for this."

Suddenly, Vergil coughed and spoke up, "Dante. I'm sorry... Please, forgive me."

"What are you talking about?" Dante replied as his eyes got teary, "I will always forgive you. Just please don't leave me again. I'll forgive you for everything. So..."

Vergil slowly lifted his hand to pat Dante's cheek and said, "Don't cry. Devils never cry."

"That's not true." Dante declared, "Lady taught me that even devils may cry."

"Perhaps... Let me rest for a bit." Vergil replied before going to sleep.

Dante reached into his coat, pulled out a red amulet with a gold chain, put it around Vergil's neck and said, "This is yours. Mother's gift. It belongs to you, a son of Sparda."

"His wounds are pretty fatal." Sam said quietly to Dante.

"He can use my vital star." Dante claimed.

Lady frowned and argued, "We're really short on supplies and I still don't think he is trustworthy."

"Lady, you should understand." Dante insisted as he shook his head, "He's my family! The only family I have left and I don't want to lose him a third time."

"But he tried to kill you!" Lady continued, "He's probably trying to trick you. Just like how Arkham tricked me!"

"Come on, Lady." Dean cut in, "We should let Dante do what he wants. I get he isn't the best older brother, but give it a chance. After all, losing a family member hurts and all of us here knows that."

"I also think so. Right now it's an emergency. If he betrays us we can always deal with it later." Sam finished.

Lady sighed and reluctantly agreed. Dante took out his vital star and placed it in Vergil's hands. It gave off a soft green glow and the all the wounds on Vergil began to close and heal. By the time the vital star faded away, all of the wounds were healed. Vergil opened his eyes only to see Dante and the rest of the group huddling around him. "Is Sleeping Beauty finally awake?" Dante said with a tone completely different from moments ago.

"Oh, shut up, Dante." Vergil replied as he sat up straight.

"So...That was pretty intense." Dean commented.

"Take the conversations inside, boys." Lady interrupted, "It's getting dark."

~End of Episode 3~

* * *

Thank you Anon and Mysticlady who reviewed! So, I posted this early for you guys! OH! I'm changing this to rated M just in case. So, how's my action scene? Please review. I want to know how I did on my first action scene. Was it good? Or do I need to fix some things? /UPDATE/ I've got writers block...(cries) I dont think I'll be submitting a new chapter soon. If you got any ideas on what to do please do tell. Being stuck is really just...


End file.
